bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Mankai Sakura Miku
Mankai Sakura Miku Skill 'Spring Concerto (50% boost to max HP and Atk, 30% boost to critical hit rate, 15% damage reduction from Dark Types, negates status ailments & hugely boosts critical damage) 'Burst Withering Finale (34 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, adds probable great Atk reduction effect to attack for 3 turns & probable great 1 turn Atk reduction; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 34 BC) Brave Burst Ballad of Petals (43 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts critical damage, probable Spark critical for 3 turns, raises normal hit count for 3 turns & probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction; Cost: 27 BC, DC: 43 BC) Brave Burst Sakurafubuki Waltz (1 combo massive Light attack on all foes, 1 combo massive Light attack on single foe, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, adds Spark critical for 3 turns & enormous 3 turn Atk reduction ; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 45 & 45 BC) Skill Euphoria in Fuchsia (Adds critical hit rate boost effect to BB/SBB for 3 turns & damage taken may considerably boost BB gauge) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units and above) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units and above) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness *SP Enhancements (only for Omni units) Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for units of different evolution rankings. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary The first unit of the limited time units and also the first Global Exclusive unit to get an Omni Evolution. We got so hyped to see Miku get an Omni Evolution from a Vortex dungeon… oh wait, no no no… I got that completely wrong, didn’t I? YES I DID. SHE’S FROM FREAKING DIVINE SUMMON. LIMITED TIME. GO SUMMON HER NOW. Or don’t cuz she’s gone forever. Salt. Well anyway, it kinda seems like Gumi lied about Azurai being the first Global Exclusive to receive an Omni Evolution due to his delay. Though, it’s nice to see what Miku, or no, Sakura Miku holds as crit unit rather than mostly BB utility for her Vortex counterpart. Before I get to the Unit Spotlight, let’s just say that the rates for Miku sucked and… THIS GAME IS A JOKE! Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Let’s crunch some numbers. Sakura Miku provides a 50% boost to HP, which is amazing for survivability. Very solid for risky nukes that Sakura Miku to perform along with the squad. On the topic of survivability, Sakura Miku also reduces Dark damage by 15%, which is absolutely solid for a number of trials in the game, though forfeiting lots of damage potential if the bosses are crit resistant. The 50% Atk boost is also very nice for the BB modifier as well. Sakura Miku also provides a 150% critical damage buff, which can then be buffed to 250% when the LS enhancement option is taken. 250% is currently the highest crit damage buff in the game and it’s a huge significant increase in damage as well. While amazing for damage dealing, this Leader Skill deems useless in most trials where crit resistance is mostly prevalent. Note that all of the following calculations assume 100% of the hits are sparked (for conveniency). Sakura Miku’s LS (with SP enhancement) *Critical boost: 250% from LS / 150% base = +166.66666667% damage *Total damage utility: 1.6666666667x Ensa-Taya’s LS (with SP enhancement) *Atk boost: (200% BB Atk boost from LS + 160% from Atk boost at max HP) / 600% (100% base + 500% average SBB modifier) = +60% damage *Spark boost: (100% Spark boost from LS + 20% from SP option) / 150% base = +80% damage *Total damage utility: 1.6 x 1.8 = 2.88x Azurai’s LS *Atk boost: 200% BB Atk boost from LS / 600% (100% base + 500% average SBB modifier) = +33.33% damage *Critical boost: 175% boost from LS / 150% base = +116.67% damage *Total damage utility: 2.88886111x Nyami’s LS *Spark boost: 100% from LS / 150% base = +66.67% damage *Critical boost: 150% from LS / 150% base = +100.00% damage *Atk boost: 80% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +13.33% damage *Total damage utility: 1.6667 x 2.00 x 1.1333 = 3.7774222x Avant’s LS (Omni) *Spark boost: 100% from LS / 150% base = +66.67% damage *Critical boost: 150% from LS / 150% base = +100.00% damage *Atk boost: 200% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +33.33% damage *Total damage utility: 1.6667 x 2.00 x 1.3333 = 4.44442222x Eze’s LS (not counting Thunder boost) *Spark boost: 120% from LS / 150% base = +80% damage *Atk boost: 100% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +16.67% damage *Total damage utility: x2.1 Unfortunately, Sakura Miku’s damage utility doesn’t match up well with the other damage utility leads. Though, while holding a low damage utility multiplier, she holds the innate 30% crit rate boost, which means two Sakura Miku leads will take your squad to the crit rate cap. However, this seems unnecessary in most situations considering Sakura Miku already carries a 60% crit rate buff. The only significant change would be the order of which you swipe your units. Even then, Sakura Miku’s lack of damage utility (compared to other similar leads) still doesn’t make up for it. That said, Sakura Miku’s Leader Skill is great, but not the best out there, even with the SP options given. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Sakura Miku's BB utilizes a base 370% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 380% seen on most Omni units. This BB will still deal high damage since it’s still higher than the set average standard modifier for all units being 280%. Sakura Miku has a handful of debuffs that she inflicts, including Atk Down debuffs and more Atk Down debuffs. First comes the probability attack infliction and the instant attack infliction. Both of these effects stack with each other so Sakura Miku can potentially reduce Atk by up to 70%, which is a lot. Sakura Miku can use this to vastly reduce the damage that may otherwise be hard to tank through even with normal mitigation. It can also be used to neutralize Atk buffs that may deem lethal. As a nice bonus, Sakura Miku protects the squad with status negation, perfect for protecting nukers from being injured that would otherwise cause a detrimental impact to damage output. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Sakura Miku's SBB utilizes the average 580% damage modifier that most Omni units use. This will deal very high damage thanks to the high Atk and damage modifier. First off, big damage utility with the highest crit damage buff in the game: 100%. Previously, we’ve had 50% and 75% crit damage buffers, like Griff, Charla, and Silas. Now, Sakura Miku takes the lead role in having the highest crit damage buff in the game. Sakura Miku also provides units the chance to deal crit sparks, which is a 30% chance of adding a 50% bonus to the Spark bonus. This means very little to damage since this only accounts for hits that critically spark, but it’s still quite nice to have. Just not a must. In long trials, the +2 hit count buff can be very useful because it practically triples the damage output of normal attacks, which could potentially surpass the damage output of just pure SBB spamming in certain cases. Do note that this does not modify BC drop check. Inherited from BB, Sakura Miku offers a nice 30% chance of reducing Atk by 50%, which is a little bit more than the instant-affliction on BB. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Sakura's UBB utilizes a 1500% damage modifier for the AoE attack and a 1500% damage modifier for the single-target attack, both of which are the typical norm for Omni units. Given an additional attack, this deals very high damage. Like most other Unit Spotlights that I’ve done on damage utility units, let’s crunch some numbers. Ensa-Taya’s UBB *Critical boost: 300% from UBB / 150% base = +200% damage *Total damage: 2.6667 x 2 x 4 = 3x damage Avant’s UBB *Spark boost: 250% from UBB / 150% base = +166.67% damage *BB Atk boost: 500% from UBB / 600% average SBB modifier (100% base + 500% average) = +83.33% damage *Critical boost: +300% from UBB / 150% base = +200% damage *Total damage: 2.6667 x 1.8333 x 3 = 14.66658333x damage *Total damage (without crit): 2.6667 x 3 = 8.0001x damage Unfortunately, still not even close to the highest damage utility buffing UBB. Avant’s UBB beats up Sakura’s Miku’s UBB by providing quadruple to the amount that Sakura Miku provides. There’s also the 80% Atk Down debuff, which seems rather unnecessary since you can practically use Sakura Miku’s BB to achieve the similar effect. There’s stacking, but there really isn’t a moment in the game where you really need to reduce the enemy’s Atk to 0, especially since there’s mitigation. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Oh, did we forget to put in a crit rate buff in BB/SBB? Okay, let’s just stick it onto this Extra Skill like nothing ever happened. Yes, Sakura Miku is able to support her crit damage utilities with her crit rate buff. This is essential for crit nuking, otherwise utilizing the base 10% would be wasted potential. The 3-5 BC damage recovery is great, especially in Arena. Though, it relies on a probability. Very good for BB gauge management whenever it does proc. The good thing is that 65% is relatively a high probability for BB utility buffs like this. Arena Score: 10/10 Sakura Miku has a 48 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is one of the highest Drop Checks to use in the game. Type 3 AI is not too shabby considering its high proc rate of BB/SBB. As a lead, Sakura Miku only really deems use for her 30% boost to crit rate. At 40% crit rate, units would need Blazing Fists to reach the cap. While great, Blazing Fists would only deem useful for the first round. In the second round, units suffer through surviving in hopes of killing enough units to win entirely. As a unit, Sakura Miku is capable of attacking all enemies with normal attack with the SP option enabled. The 3-5 BC regen is also incredibly helpful when it procs, even enough to refill the BB gauge to full upon taking one hit along with good spheres equipped. Stats Score: 10/10 Very high HP. All other stats are in the high-level category in their balanced state. In terms of typing, my type preference for Sakura Miku is... Anima = Breaker > Guardian > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10. As a crit buffer, there really isn’t much Sakura Miku can do in high-end content since crit-resistant bosses are most prevalent in that area. Her Leader Skill is already overshadowed by lots of other nuker leads in the game, like Avant, Ensa-Taya, Nyami, etc. Sakura Miku really only deems useful as a sub in areas where high damage is necessary or any content that carries little to no crit resistance, like Frontier Gate, Frontier Hunter, and certain raid bosses. SP Enhancements Score: 8/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Mankai Sakura Miku Sakura Miku’s SP options are rather limited considering there aren’t many good options to take. The options that wouldn’t serve as good choices include the +3 hit count buff on UBB, the 2-turn Atk Down debuff enhancement, and the Def Down debuff effect on BB/SBB. The +3 hit count buff isn’t as good of a damage utility buff as a +2 hit count buff with 200% damage modifier attacks, utilized by Zenia. The 2-turn Atk Down debuff seems rather unnecessary considering mitigation is already there and Sakura Miku can already inflict a handful of Atk Down debuffs with her BB. Lastly, Def Down is useless considering there’s ignore-Def in the game. Sphere Recommendations *Meirith Pearl & Medblare *Meirith Pearl & Sacred Axe *Meirith Pearl & Flag Flower *Meirith Pearl & War Demon's Blade *Blighted Seal & Medblare *Blighted Seal & Sacred Axe *Blighted Seal & Flag Flower *Blighted Seal & War Demon's Blade *Amenonuhoko & Medblare *Amenonuhoko & Sacred Axe *Amenonuhoko & Flag Flower *Amenonuhoko & War Demon's Blade Conclusion Total Score: 9.0/10 Hahaha, wished Miku got an Omni Evolution? Wait until you have to actually summon her sakura version! Do you have Sakura Miku? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Sakura Miku! Were you able to obtain her during her summon gate? What SP options did you choose for Sakura Miku? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Empyrean Juno-Seto *Void Pasha Ensa-Taya *Lightning Menace Silas *Absolute Zero Vern Category:Blog posts